


Shaving Away an Afternoon

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Shaving, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo wants to shave Hiccup's body hair for him, and Hiccup finds the experience incredibly erotic.





	Shaving Away an Afternoon

“You know I can do this myself,” Hiccup said, probably for the millionth time, as he watched Viggo step into the tub with a razor and a bottle of shaving cream. The shower was on and Hiccup was letting the hot water roll over his shoulders and down over the front of him. He held out his hand for the razor.

“And there is no need,” Viggo told him, ignoring his outstretched hand. He put the bottle down on one of the shelves built into the shower and uncapped the razor before putting that down as well. “I would like to do this for you.”

“So, why do you want me shaved and not yourself?” Hiccup asked. Viggo shaved most of his pubic hair, but the rest of his body hair was all in place. Hiccup liked how he looked with it, but he was just curious.

“Aesthetic mostly,” Viggo answered. He beckoned for Hiccup to step forward and out of the stream of water, which he did. Then he was squirting shaving cream into his hand. It had a nice scent to it that Hiccup couldn’t quite place. “Your body would look good without hair. Mine?” He shrugged. “Not so much.”

Hiccup hummed a little as Viggo rubbed the cream over his chest, then his stomach, then lower. He smoothed it around his cock and onto his balls, his touch firm. The cream was cold, but that didn’t keep Hiccup’s groin from pooling with heat. There was always something so erotic about Viggo’s touch that his body couldn’t help but react to it, especially when his hand was between his legs. He didn’t linger though. He held his hand over Hiccup’s shoulder to rinse it off in the stream of hot water, then took the razor.

Viggo leaned down, intent on what he was doing, and brought the razor to the center of his chest. He began carefully working away the light dusting of auburn hair there. His other hand ran pleasantly over his left side. Hiccup couldn’t help watching him do this. There was something so undeniably sexy about his focus and concentration, and the fact that it was all centered on him and his body. It made Hiccup feel good.

Viggo used his thumb to smooth shaving cream off of Hiccup’s left nipple, and Hiccup made a small sound at the touch. Viggo flicked his eyes up to meet his, and a little, open-mouthed smile pulled at his lips. Still looking at Hiccup, the razor paused for the moment, he leaned in, tongue slipping from his mouth to press flat against his hardening nipple. A tiny moan left Hiccup’s mouth at the sparks that sent through him. He trailed a hand over Viggo’s back and neck and into his hair, still intently meeting his gaze.

Viggo withdrew his tongue, but only to take his nipple gently between his lips and suck, still looking up at Hiccup in such an endearing way. Hiccup made a pleased sound, smiled a little when he realized the action had gotten some shaving cream in Viggo’s beard. With the hand that wasn’t tangling fingers in his hair, he rubbed it away, and Viggo paused in his sucking to smile.

Hiccup was a little disappointed when Viggo withdrew his mouth from him, pulled his eyes away, and went back to shaving. But then his thumb was caressing over his nipple in slow circles as he worked. Hiccup sighed happily, massaged his scalp.

Eventually, Viggo was moving his hand to give his other nipple attention. His touches were slow and sensual and deliberate. His fingers stroked and pinched lightly, and then he would lick and suck. He didn’t make eye contact this time though, too focused on what he was doing. Hiccup was letting out light moans and sighs. Before he had only been half hard, but now he was fully erect. He ached for touch but at the same time was enjoying this slow perusal of himself.

Viggo sighed as he relinquished his nipple from his mouth. “I love how rosy your nipples are,” he breathed, pulling his head away to return to shaving. He was moving down his stomach now. “They’re lovely. Almost the same color as the head of your cock.” That part of Hiccup twitched a little at the mention. He was happy to hear how Viggo liked his body. “So pink.”

Viggo rinsed off the razor once finished with his stomach. Hiccup hadn’t had much hair on his body to begin with, but what hair he did have was thicker around his cock. He hissed out a breath as Viggo took it in one large hand. He was a little nervous about having something sharp near here, but Viggo hadn’t cut him once and his hand was steady. He was standing straight now, to the side rather than directly in front of him, right up against Hiccup with his head tilted down. Hiccup watched as he began to work away at the hair, but once he was confident that Viggo wouldn’t hurt him, he directed his gaze to his face. He enjoyed the look of concentration in his deep brown eyes. He knew it was a little dangerous to play with that concentration given where the razor was, but he couldn’t help himself, leaned in and pressed his mouth to his jaw. Viggo smiled a little, but didn’t falter in what he was doing.

Enjoying this, wanting to touch him, Hiccup ran his hand over his back. He ran his mouth upwards over his jaw till he had the lobe of his ear between his lips. He began to nibble it gently with his teeth before trailing his hand down to his ass. He caressed each firm cheek as the razor scraped away at his hair. It was an odd sensation in such a place, but coupled with Viggo holding his cock, it was fine.

Hiccup slid his fingers down the crack of Viggo’s ass, found his hole with one finger. Viggo hummed a little, but didn’t stop what he was doing, remained perfectly steady.

“Why do you never let me take you?” Hiccup asked. He enjoyed having Viggo’s cock, quite immensely if he was being honest, but he wanted to try it the other way, give Viggo the same pleasure. He wanted to be inside him, grant him the same decadence that he’d shown him could be gained from having someone or something inside you. What better way to return his affections?

“Why do you think so?” Viggo asked. The question wasn’t patronizing, merely curious. It was like the way a professor threw a question back when a student asked one in order to make them think, and he was a professor after all.

“Dominance, maybe,” Hiccup answered. He rubbed at Viggo’s hole, trying to bring some reaction of pleasure out of him, but there was nothing. He just remained focused on his task.

Viggo shook his head. “You youth thinking penetration is an act of dominance. I could take your cock up my ass and still dominate you if I wished.”

“Then why don’t you?” Hiccup kept stroking his finger over his rim. He liked the feeling of it, wondered what it would feel like for his cock.

“Control,” Viggo answered. He moved to kneel down in front of Hiccup, and Hiccup let his fingers slide up over his back. “Not over you but myself. I don’t want to lose it.”

“And you would?”

“You’ve had your prostate touched, my dear. Can you remain in control of yourself during that?” The razor was now moving down over his balls, and Hiccup drew bated breath, now very aware of what was taking place. A cut here would hurt like all hell. He tensed.

“Not really,” Hiccup answered. He was a victim to pleasure and his body’s wants whenever that was stimulated. Any motion or sound almost wasn’t his own.

“Exactly.”

“What’s wrong with losing control?” Hiccup questioned. “It’s not such a bad thing.”

“Maybe not to you,” Viggo told him. “We have our differences, Hiccup, and this is one of them.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Perhaps not.”

“So… could I?”

“Maybe someday.” Viggo finished with his balls. He drew his hand down over his cock, then to his balls, took them in his hand and massaged them. Hiccup groaned. Then he was stroking his cock, ever so slowly, teasingly. He didn’t do it for long though, brought his hand beneath his balls to feel along his perineum. “Hm, I suppose I’ll shave you here as well. Rinse off and then turn around for me.”

Hiccup did so, looking down at his now hairless abdomen and genitals as he stood under the running water. Unable to help himself, he felt over his abdomen and down over his pelvis, his cock and balls. His skin felt so smooth. He could feel Viggo watching him as he did this, appraising him. Aroused, Hiccup just wanted to jerk off in front of him, but he had the control to draw his hand away. He turned around, bent over, and placed his hands on the shower wall, then spread his legs. Hot water rolled soothingly over his shoulders and down over his back.

Hiccup inhaled sharply as cold shaving cream was rubbed over his perineum and the crack of his ass. It didn’t kill his arousal though. Being touched there heightened it, and he brought one hand down to his cock to slowly stroke himself, breathing a sigh.

Viggo was just as careful here as he had been everywhere else. Hiccup couldn’t help groaning a little when he spread the cheeks of his ass to work away the hair there. He associated that kind of touch with pleasure soon to follow.

Once that was finished, Hiccup thoroughly rinsed off. Then he and Viggo were facing each other under the running water.

Viggo took him by the waist, and Hiccup was pleased to feel his cock hard against his own. Their lips came close, teasing a kiss, but not  quite touching. Hiccup knew logically he’d experienced arousal and lust like this before, but at the moment he couldn’t remember when.

“Now, regardless of what may appear in movies and various erotica novels, sex in the shower isn’t the most spectacular way to go about it,” Viggo said. “Besides, I would like to photograph you. Is that alright?”

There was a swelling feeling in Hiccup’s chest. He was beyond flattered that Viggo thought him attractive enough to photograph and save to look at again. He’d done it before, and Hiccup was glad to do it for him again. He’d promised he wouldn’t show the pictures to anyone and would keep them private, and he’d said it with such earnestness and truth. Hiccup trusted him with the pictures.

“Yeah.” Hiccup leaned in, pressed his lips to his. His hands roamed over his ass. “And then can we fuck?”

“For the rest of the afternoon if you wish.”

Heat tingled in Hiccup’s stomach. That sounded like such a good idea.

They turned off the shower and stepped out. Viggo wanted to dry Hiccup, so he let him. He was thorough with it. The towel felt good on newly hairless skin, especially on his heated and swollen genitals. Viggo even quickly combed and blow-dried his hair for him.

Once in the bedroom, Viggo retrieved his phone and had Hiccup lay on his back on the bed with his legs dangling over the side.

“Pose for me.”

“Any pose?”

“Any.”

Hiccup took his cock with his left hand, then bent his right arm to have his hand behind his head, which he tilted. He tried to give the camera a sultry look and make his lips look pouty, though he didn’t know if he succeeded or not.

“Lovely, darling,” Viggo told him. “You look excellent. Can I have one of you biting your lip?”

Hiccup did that, heard Viggo make a purring sound at it. Once those pictures were done, he sat up, grasped his cock just beneath the head. He wanted to look like he was mid-jerking off, so he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, curled the fingers of his other hand over the edge of the bed.

“Beautiful,” Viggo praised, and Hiccup loved hearing it. Despite various flirtations and compliments from friends and strangers, and even that whole business with Dagur trying to date him throughout high school, Hiccup had never thought of himself as attractive until he’d met Viggo. There was something about being wanted by a much older man that made it hit home that he looked good.

Next, he placed one hand on his thigh, and with the other he touched one hardened nipple, tilted his head down to look. He parted his lips to make it look like he’d been caught moaning.

There were lots of other poses and pictures: one where he sucked on a finger while giving the camera a shy look, another where he was on his hands and knees with his eyes closed, (Viggo said his lashes looked particularly good and he enjoyed the way his cock stuck out from between his thighs), one where he had his chest stuck out and his head twisted to the side while precum beaded at his slit, some where he placed the fingers of one hand over his cock while his other delved downwards to tease at his hole. By the time Viggo claimed to be satisfied, Hiccup was on the verge of losing all composure, his lust far from being fulfilled.

Hiccup loved the first position Viggo suggested. Viggo laid on his back with Hiccup positioned on top with his face near his cock. This left Hiccup’s ass right near Viggo’s mouth, and the man took advantage of that. As Hiccup lowered his mouth onto his cock, he gripped his ass and lapped at his rim. Hiccup moaned around his cock and Viggo sighed against him.

Hiccup was vigorous and eager with Viggo’s cock. He sucked at the head, bobbed over the first few inches of him. He couldn’t help moaning around him. He was using his mouth so thoroughly against his hole: licking, sucking, teasing his tongue inside. His beard felt good against him as well, a reminder that this was a _man_ doing this to him, and, though he was bi, Hiccup hadn’t actually dated another man before. His fingers joined in as well, stroking, and a single one slipped inside and circled and teased around the edge.

Hiccup took a break to pant and moan, and he worked Viggo with his hand in the absence of his mouth. He gave a pleased and startled cry as Viggo spit on him.

“Have you been practicing with that dildo I gave you?” Viggo asked. At this point he’d given him a few, but Hiccup knew he meant the one that was bigger than him. The idea was that if Hiccup could take that down his throat, then Viggo would seem easy in comparison.

“Yeah.” He wasn’t perfect, but he was capable of taking a couple of inches down his throat now, an improvement from when he’d gag from something touching the back of his throat.

“Show me.”

Hiccup did. He filled his mouth with him, then quelled his gag reflex as best he could and took another two inches in. It was uncomfortable in his throat but he really didn’t mind. He wanted to do this.

Viggo rubbed one finger over his hole, and a whining sound rose from Hiccup’s throat.

“That feels excellent. Can you do a little more?”

Hiccup placed both his hands on Viggo’s thighs, forced his head down another inch. Viggo breathed a quiet moan, and the sound was rare from him, a reward.

Hiccup couldn’t hold it for long though. Soon, he was choking, and he had to pull his head up to cough and gasp for air. Through his harsh breaths he heard Viggo giving him praise and soothing words.

They continued that for a little more, and then they were face to face with Hiccup underneath Viggo. Viggo began moving his hips, rutting their cocks together, and the wetness of his made it so much better.

“Mm, that’s good,” Hiccup breathed, wrapping his arms around Viggo and grabbing at his shoulders. He moved his hips in time with him, and their grinding steadily became faster, harder, both eager to please the other and themselves.

They kissed hard, panted between each other’s mouths. Viggo was much quieter than Hiccup, but every once in a while, a small sound of pleasure would leave him, and to Hiccup it felt like a slight victory. He wished he would be loud. Hiccup would have to find something that made him moan just as much as him.

Younger, and hence more sensitive, Hiccup came first. His breath was taken away by it and his toes curled as pleasure thrummed through his body. Viggo thrusted through his orgasm and the decline of it, and then kept going. His hands were tight on his hips to keep him from squirming out from underneath him as the pain started. Viggo had introduced Hiccup to overstimulation before, and though this still hurt, he had to admit that it wasn’t as bad as a hand wrapping completely around him and utterly wrecking him. Though, he did like that in some strange way. He just held tight to Viggo and wrapped his legs around him to brace himself, let out his whimpers and cries. He enjoyed something about the pain.

Viggo climaxed with a groan, and then they were both left gasping. Viggo licked at the inside of Hiccup’s parted mouth. Hiccup was trembling as he unwound himself from Viggo.

“So, the rest of the afternoon, or are you satisfied?” Viggo asked.

“Rest of the afternoon,” Hiccup answered. He didn’t want to do anything else but kiss, touch and be touched. “If you’re okay with it.”

Viggo ran a hand through his hair. “I’m more than okay with it.”

That afternoon was one of the most pleasurable Hiccup had ever experienced. Viggo paid superb attention to all the sensitive spots on his body. He sucked his nipples and his cock, gave him a prostate massage that had him crying because it was so good. Hiccup returned the pleasure as best he could, though he was disappointed that Viggo wouldn’t let him penetrate him. They kissed each other’s lips and bodies, careful to not leave marks anywhere clothing wouldn’t be able to hide it, which resulted in hickeys on chests and stomachs and thighs. They stroked each other and rolled on the bed and humped. Hiccup took Viggo’s cock in so many positions with so many orgasms that he nearly lost track of it all. It was just skin on skin and lovely heat, being so full he could hardly stand it. It was slow sometimes, and at others it was a vicious, passionate pounding that he knew he would ache from the next day, but he loved it all. He fell asleep in Viggo’s arms and didn’t wake when he slipped away to make dinner.


End file.
